Revenge: Sweet and Bitter
by AnieMewManga
Summary: Kakuzu's greed has put him in the line of fire of the wrong person! She is out to avenge her stuff and embarrass our lovable-rag-doll for the "lulz" this one time. (Now a one-shot criticism is accepted)


Anie: Yo. So if it is not known, I do not have an interest in Tokyo Mew Mew any more. I will not finish Mew Tart and have deleted it. I will however, keep my already finished stories. So now…

DISCLAIMER: OI! TO ALL YOU PEEPS OUT THERE! I DO NOT OWN THE AKATSUKI! Nor Naruto.

…

_**During a meeting, whisper to Kakuzu, loud enough for everyone else to know you're whispering but soft enough for no one else to hear what you're saying. After he whispers back, scream out loud that you do not want to –insert something embarrassing- for him. Then loudly rant about not doing –that same embarrassing thing- for him, again.**_

Akuma, the daughter of the devil. Always acts so sweet and innocent, but out of the blue, says something to make anyone feel some kind of negative emotion. Whether it is anger, depression, grief, or regret, she'll make you feel bad. Like a piece of moldy old crap that's been sitting in the hot summer sun for three weeks.

Akuma is fairly an average height. Maybe a little shorter. She looks about 12. Has short, curly, brownish-red hair and bright, crimson eyes. She has 2 small scarlet horns on her head and a long red tail with an arrow on the tip. Her usual outfit consists of a short brown vest with black fishnet underneath. She wears a slanted navy skirt exposing her navel and right hip, with a brown belt. Finally she wears long red boots around 2 inches above the knee and black fishnet leggings underneath. Her weapon of choice is a crimson red trident with a thin handle that shoots fire.

Beside from being backstabbing, Akuma is also mischievous, cunning, and the kind of person who can control anyone using either her cute innocent look or her… other ways.

Akuma had blackmailed Pein with some, er, revealing photos, of him doing his, uh, "hobbies". She is now as a backup member for the Akatsuki, working as a set in for any sick or injured members during missions, or as a spy. When not working, Akuma likes to prank and embarrass other members. However, no matter how annoying or trouble-making she gets, Akuma is an _amazing_ fighter and spy and makes a useful improvement to the Akatsuki.

Today was a big meeting and Akuma was planning to do something to embarrass one, money grabbing, greedy, and stitched up rag doll member. You see, Kakuzu had really ticked her off lately. He had sold some of her stuff when she was out of a mission. It had taken Akuma _three entire months_ to find and buy back all her stuff. Akuma had come up with the perfect plan to get back at him. All she would need for her perfect scheme would be some yaoi, the other members, and an unsuspecting Kakuzu.

The Meeting

The plan was set and Akuma was ready. After everyone had sat down, she had made sure she sat next to Kakuzu. After around 5 minutes into the meeting, Akuma had tapped on Kakuzu's shoulder. When he had turned around she had whispered to him "Kakuzu, whisper back to me!" Akuma had made sure to whisper loud enough to make sure everyone heard her, but soft enough so no one heard what she said.

"What?" Kakuzu whispered back, clearly annoyed.

"I said, whisper back to me!"

"No." he shushed back to her.

"Please!"

"No."

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-"

"Fine. See I whispered back to you. Now leave me alone." Kakuzu huffed.

Akuma had baited him precisely into her trap. She angrily stood up and yelled, "NO! I WILL NOT DRAW YOU ANY MORE SASU-ITA YAOI! I'M ONLY, LIKE, 12! AND I WILL ESPECIALLY NOT AFTER YOU MADE ME DRAW ALL THAT ZETSU-TOBI AND SASO-DEI! AND DON'T GET ME STARTED ON ALL THE HIDA-KAZU YOU HAD BE MAKE! AND ONE MORE THING, WHY DO YOU HAVE ME MAKE THEM SO _DETAILED_! IT'S SICKENING! (Yet oddly addicting…)"

Everyone stared at them, wide eyed and disgusted. Kakuzu sat speechless. Pein was the first to speak.

"Kakuzu, i-is what she saying true?" Pein stuttered, disgusted.

"NO. O-of course it isn't!" Kakuzu protested.

"Yes it is! I drew all the yaoi for you _myself_. You have it all in your room!" Akuma argued.

Akuma smirked as she led the Akatsuki to Kakuzu's room. She burst open the door to reveal an Akatsuki-yaoi-fangirl's dream world fanart fantasy. There was random yaoi crack pairings EVERYWHERE. There was almost no end to the boy-on-boy lurve. Everyone, especially Kakuzu, stood there, frozen, speechless, and shocked. "See!" Akuma exclaimed, "I told you!"

Everyone was silent, until Konan saw something. "Squeee!" she exclaimed, "Is that Kisa-Ita!" Konan burst into the room and picked up every piece of yaoi in sight. She then raced back to her own room. After around 2 minutes, Konan had calmly walked back and said to Kakuzu "I've made copies." She then dropped a huge pile of paper and pictures at his feet. Konan then took Akuma by the arm and dragged her out of the room and to her own.

All was silent, except for the sound of rustling papers, pencils writing, and the squeals and giggles of rabid yaoi fangirls.

It had taken Kakuzu _two entire years_ to convince everyone that he was straight. He even sold the yaoi to rabid fangirls for 500$ apiece.

So, kids, the moral of the story is…don't mess with Akuma's stuff or she'll make people think you're gay!

* * *

Anie: Hm. I think I did pretty well for my first story in a while...

Akuma: HI HI! *said very perky and cheerfully*

Zetsu (Both sides): GAAAAH! GET IT AWAY FROM ME!

Anie: *facepalm* Akuma, what did you do to him?

Akuma: *snickers evilly* Well, Zetsu had made the mistake of eating one of my new friends, now he has paid the consequences... *Says very mysteriously*

Anie: That doesn't answer my question...

Akuma:*annoyed sigh* Fine...I hid a weed-wacker in the toilet cuz Zetsu ate my new B.F.

Zetsu: GAAAAAAAH! IT BURNS!

Akuma: I may have also hidden some weedkiller in his toothpaste...*says sheepishly*

Anie: *annoyed sigh* Be right there...*walks off to help Zetsu*

Akuma: *back to perky self* Thank you for reading! Ja Ne! Review please~


End file.
